


While You Sleep

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dreams, M/M, Nightmare, Phan - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is haunted by nightmares. He has no desire to sleep due to the fear of the horror that the dreams will bring. That is, of course, until a mysterious blue eyed figure turns up in his dreams one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random au that I started and added bits to until I ended up with this. I hope you enjoy

While you sleep, dreams are your reality. While you sleep, the normal is nothing. While you sleep, anything is possible. But most of all, while you sleep, you are beautiful.

Sleep can make even the most vicious criminals seem at peace, inner turmoils coming to a truce. The loneliest of people can be the most popular, the saddest the happiest. In the state of sleep, there is no right, no wrong. You can’t mess up, you can’t be fake. In sleep, you are true, you are pure. A soul untouched by the devil, mind innocent from the horrors of man.

That is, until sleep turns into a nightmare.

A nightmare can make Satan look innocent, and God look evil. Twists and turns become the norm, reality fading into insanity. Decipher which path is right, what is fact, what is fake- I dare you. You are doomed to fail, cursed to lose. There is no hope in a nightmare, your greatest achievments burning in the fiery pits of your mind.

One of the hardest challenges in life is to escape from a nightmare. The never-ending death traps, unstoppable tortures. There is nothing appealing in a nightmare- nothing to draw you into a lull of safety so you stay, nothing to persuade you into spending just those few more minutes there.

However, Dan Howell is a strange person.

~~~~

Sleep never came easy for Dan. Shivers of fear rippled down his spine at the mere thought of it. Dread of the unknown, fear of the dreams. Anxiety filled him every evening, the heavy weight of exhaustion pulling on his mind, making his fears and hesitations grow bigger, larger, scarier. Those few moments that his eyes would close and his mind would stop sent him into a frantic flurry of worry, soon jerking him upright again. His health was suffering badly, giant sacks under his eyes, no will power to do anything or talk to anyone. And it didn’t look as if it was improving anytime soon.

Dan walked home, feet dragging on the rough ground. A long day at school, a long night of bore; staring at his ceiling for hours, hours. Every minute he saw pass, the bright glare of his watch seemingly mocked him with it’s blink, blink, blink. He was physically and emotionally drained.

He pulled his key out of his pockets with shaking hands and tried to unlock the door. He tried one, failed. He tried again, his hands moved too much. He tried once more, and click. The lock moved, aloowing him to enter his home.

The boy stumbled through the door way and moved at a hesitant pace to his bedroom. Making it to his door slowly yet surely, his eyelids grew heavier. He opened his door. Heavier. He sat on his bed. Heavier. His eyes grew heavier and heavier until they finally gave way, leaving a sleeping form on Dan’s bed.

~~~~

Dan smelt raspberries. Sweet, sweet raspberries. He lifted his head slightly to try and catch a better smell of this wonderful aroma. However, he was stopped in his tracks when his head collided with something warm, soft, yet firm. It was almost as if another person was in his bed with him.

Dan opened his eyes, slowly. He winced at the sudden rays of light filling his eyes and shut them again. He left them to ajust a bit and then opened them again.

Red. A complete change to Dan’s white walls. Red walls, red carpet, red bed sheets. He wasn’t in his room. And he wasn’t alone, either. He was suddenly aware of a soft breeze against his neck, causing him shiver. Little breaths were cooling his neck, tiny snores accompanying it. Dan turned slowly and carefully to see his “partner”.

A bundle of jet black hair. That’s the first thing he saw of the person. Then the pale skin, almost deathly white. Both contrasting to make an intoxicating concution. Sleeping eyes lay closed, rest hanging over their face. Smooth skin, no blemishes or redness to disrupt it. All in all, this person was beautiful.

There was movement in the large bed as the figure stirred, sleep leaving them. A small groan filled the room, a low voice coming from the unknown person waking next to Dan. Their eyes started to open, slowly, slowly; revealing te secrets that were hidden underneath.

Blue. Blue, blue, blue. Dan started drowning in the pools of the others eyes. Swrils of cool yellow and frosty green accompanied the ice of blue that lay there. Dan felt as if he was getting a drug, and now he was addicted.

A smirk rose onto the person’s face as he saw Dan stare at him shamelessly.

“Morning, beautiful.” Spoke the figure, a deep voice reaching Dan’s ears. Dan gasped, the thought of him being called beautiful all too foreign to his ears.

“Wh-Who are you?” Dan whispered in a voice as small as a mouse. He felt his stomach churn up into a knot- butterflies flying around in him violently.

“Ah, darlin’. I’m offended! How can’t you remeber my name? After all, you were screaming it wildly last night.” The person spoke, the smirk on his face never once faltering.

Dan’s cheeks grew hot with a rosy blush. As if they are telling the truth, thought Dan, I would never sleep with someone I don’t know. But whatever Dan thought, he still looked under the covers to find that yes, indeed, he was stark naked. The blush grew rosier. Oh my, thought Dan, I might have...

“Sugar, don’t be alarmed. I didn’t take advantage of you. If I remember correctly, you were begging for it!” The other said confidently, no hesitations. Dan lowered his head, slightly ashamed, yet strangely thrilled. Yes, he thought that it was a little wrong that he slept with someone that he couldn’t remember the name of. Yes, that was a little bit slutty. But he was thrilled by the fact that he had gotten someone (let’s face it) quite cute to sleep with him.

“Ah, babes. You still can’t remember. I’m Phil and yes hun, you’re Dan.” Phil spoke almost sarcastically, but with a little bit of care seeping in as well. Phil’s eyes sparkled in the dim light shining through the curtains, a caring glint in them.

Phil leaned into Dan, his lips only mere centimeters away from Dan’s. Dan didn’t know what to do. He sat still, sort of shell shocked as to what was happening. Phil seemed to hesitate as well, stopping just in front of Dan’s lips. Fuck it, thought Dan, and then he leaned in as well.

~~~~

Dan jerked awake; now alone and now in his room. His mind spun, confusion filling every nook and cranny of his brain. Who-what-why, all valid questions that ran through Dan’s mind. However, one thought stood out more than the others, standing prominent in the front of his brain.

That wasn’t a nightmare.

Dan couldn’t remember a day where he hadn’t had his dreams torn to pieces by the brutal imagines of nightmares. They had overuled Dan’s nights for as long as he could remember, now becoming a routine for the poor boy.

They weren’t all the same either. Some were his family being brutally ripped from him, no matter how hard or loud he was frantically crying. Others were him being outed- but not on his terms- and being rejected by everything he loved; his few friends, his family. However, by far the worst were the ones in the void.

Blackness surrounding him like a blanket. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. No light broke through the darkness, no sounds escaping the loud silence that spread in the room. He would try to call out, but his voice would be absorbed by the void. The air would become thin, breathing getting harder and harder to do. He would stand there, trying to scream for help, his vision getting blurrier each secong from oxygen deprivation. He can hear his heart pounding in his chest in those dreams, the drum echoin in his ears. It would get louder and louder, filling the silence- until it stops.

He would wake up then, when his heart had stopped. A sweat would be surrounding him, leaving him gasping for air. He would be left the most terrified after those dreams, flinching at every minor creak or groan of the house around him for the rest of the night or sometimes even all day.

But that dream he had the night before was different to any other he had ever had. He wasn’t left scared after it- he was left leaving quite refreshed and warm inside. He didn’t jolt awake from fear, he woke from excitement. And it felt glorious.

~~~~

Dan returned home that night like a different person. He didn’t feel the desperate need to sleep due to the decent night of sleep he had before, meaning that he could go on the internet and do his homework properly for once. This awake feeling did feel nice, Dan had to admit. He didn’t let himself get too used to it though, as you never know what the night brings.

He lay in his bed. The same fear buzzed around inside of Dan, yet this time some hope lay there as well. Hope that his dream would remain a dream. Hope that he might see Phil again.

~~~~

Blackness surrounded him like a blanket. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. No light broke through the darkness, no sounds escaping the loud silence that spread in the room. The void had returned to Dan once more.

Even though Dan was in a dream, he still felt his heart fall. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to put up with the horrors of the nightmares again. How he would have just one more night of peace before he had to return to the fearful evenings. He had hoped that he would see that man again, look into his eyes once more, be able to drown in the blue seas that lay there.  
Suddenly the darkness was broken, light penetrating the void. Dans eyes stung at the sudden rays of light filling the empty space. He lifted his hands to cover his eyes, a feeble attempt of stopping the ache in his eyes.

“Dan.” A voice called out from the darkness, baritone at the very least.

“Dan, it’s me.” The voice called out again. Dan’s brain raced. Who was this? Who? Who? Then a sea of blue filled his mind. Yellow specks splattered throughout, icy green laying in harmony with the other colours. They were.. They were.. Eyes.

“Phil? Phil? Where are you?” Dan’s voice tried to all out, but only a tiny whisper escaped his desperate lips.

“Dan, don’t fret. I’m here.” Phil’s voice called out once more in a calm and caring tone. Dan felt his heart decrease in speed, calmness seeming to coat him, a loving blanket around his heart.

Phil’s voice made him calm. Phil’s voice made him feel loved. But Phil’s eyes made him feel lust.   
Dan looked around for Phil’s figure, eyes roaming around the now light filled space.   
“Phil! Phil! Where are you?” Dan’s voice called out into the empty space.

“Behind you.” A voice whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

Dan turned around slowly. He wasn’t scared of the void anymore, but he was sure as heck nervous around Phil. He lifted his head to meet Phil’s eyes when he had turned far enough to. Blue eyes met brown. Dan raised his hand to cup Phil’s cheek. Phil leaned in slightly to Dan’s touch. Dan brought his face closer to Phil’s lips, his eyes never leaving the others. Phil closed the small gap between them, bringing their desperate lips together.  
Dan didn’t wake up this time, but actually got to stay through the kiss. Strawberries and cream; what Phil tasted like. His lips soft yet rough on Dan’s. The whole kiss felt like magic.  
They both pulled away from the others lips for air, leaving their foreheads touching for much needed touch.

“You came back.” Dan whispered to Phil, a slight waver in his voice from the tears that were threatening to appear.

“I will always come back Dan. I mean it.” Phil whispered back.

Phil captured Dan’s lips once more for another love-filled kiss.  
~~~~

Dan woke up with a feeling of love in his stomach. That was the best dream that i have ever had, thought the boy, and I’m eager to return. Dan fell back into his bed, desperate to fall into a slumber again. Desperate to return to Phil again.  
~~~~

True to his word, Phil never left. Every night he returned to Dan’s dreams and everyday Dan woke up feeling loved and happy. Huge differences were made in Dan’s life; one being that he fell asleep as often as he could, just to meet the blue eyed boy that would be waiting for him there.


End file.
